Battlestar Pluto Revised
by jeff720
Summary: four captains, four ships, four hopes, four challenges. Will they all prevail?
1. Chapter 1 Humble beginnings

**(By the way I would like to thank anyone who read the last series and I writing this for you.)**

The Cylons were created by Man.

They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.

And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.

After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.

The Cylons left for another world to call their own.

A remote space station was built...

Where Cylon and human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.

Every year, the Colonials send an officer...

The Cylons send no one.

No-one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...

**Raptor, 5672**

**Two years before the fall**

**Asteroid belt, Ug-7890**

**Approximately, 1.5 light years from the Cyrannus star system.**

"Holy frak!" Jones said on the edge of his seat looking at the station taking up most of the cockpit to the annoyance to the pilot and co-pilot.

He was looking the Advanced Battlestar Construction and Dry-dock or A.B.C.D. Currently there were four massive battlestars in the docks that looked like they meant business. Barely visible the first one's name was the Pluto.

"Excuse me commander but I would like to not crash this raptor so please get out of the cockpit and let us work in peace" barely giving the demanded respect. "Oh! Right sorry Maggie," Jones muttered. The raptor touched down without a problem on A.B.C.D. "Welcome Commander!" said a merry voice that came from a man in his late twenties with a scar from his right ear down to the base of the chin. "Commander Alex I presume?" Jones said. "Yes, welcome to the A.B.C.D or Advanced Battlestar Construction and Dry-dock station." "Chop, chop commander we have a meeting to catch." Alex said swiftly walking from the hanger egger to get out.

**Three minutes later.**

"Good morning gentlemen welcome to the station and commander Jones sorry for having you skip breakfast," Admiral Nagala said showing that rarely seen empathy he had.

"You all know why you are here and what you are to do. Right?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone said.

**Flash-back two weeks earlier**.

Battlestar Mercury, CIC

"XO is really boring in this scrap heap" Jones said under his breath. "Lieutenant urgent message from high command!" an ensign said handing over a large envelope to the commander.

It read:

Report to the following coordinates in two weeks time, and here are a few presents.

Signed, Admiral Nagala

The envelope felt bulky because it contained commander badge and a credit card with a note saying: "Happy Shopping 1,000,000"

He also got an explanation to what the frak was happening.

**Now A.B.C.D station**

"I will say this once and only once," the admiral, "although you are to now officially the first and hopefully not last commanders of the Pluto class battlestars. They are two and a quarter the size of a mercury,27.89% faster (without pushing the engines), has four flight pods forty missile launchers, 90 heavy quad KEWs(Kinetic energy weapon) and 120 light KEWs and 60 of the new flak canons with fire flak more accurately and 300 point defence cannons which work in pairs (two right next to each other) they can hold 1000 vipers and it is a pain to launch them all but her advanced storage system can hold that many craft whole but their standard compliment is 600 making 30 squadrons available with 27 active and 3 reserve. They have three FTL drives and two back-ups. I almost forgot to mention their names, crews and captains. The Pluto will be commanded by Commander Joshua Jones. The Hades will be commanded by Commander Alex, the Uranus Commander Joseph and the Neptune Marie. The ships have a crew of five thousand two hundred. So little because they have several isolated computers doing certain jobs."

"Any questions?"

"I have one," Jones said.

"Speak," the Admiral said.

"Why the frak have we been chosen to be captains because if I have read right we were all XOs and captains of ships but we are not admirals why did you chose us?"

"That is easy we picked you because you could disappear and no one will notice plus all your relatives are in the military and will accept what has happened because if an admiral disappeared half the fleet will be looking for he or she."

"How were these ships and the station built?" Joseph asked.

"Good one. They are mine and several other admirals' wealth and funds we siezed from pirates and excess funds from projects paid for by the government."

"What is our first assignment?" Marie asked.

"A two year shake-down cruise and battle exercises,"

Moans could be heard from all the captains, they expected hunting down pirates.

"The best thing is that you will be supported with two mercury class ships the Zeus and Archeron II ships that were to be scraped a year ago but were instead installed with the CNP and a nice bit modernization and retro-fitting make them able to fit in with four massive ships and be a challenge."

Oks were said and the captains walked onto their ships for the first time.

**(I hope everyone loves this.)**


	2. Chapter 2 It could be worse

The Cylons were created by Man.

They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.

And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.

After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.

The Cylons left for another world to call their own.

A remote space station was built...

Where Cylon and human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.

Every year, the Colonials send an officer...

The Cylons send no one.

No-one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...

**Pluto bow airlock number 1,**

**Docked to A.B.C.D,**

**2 years before the fall,**

"Hello Commander," said a man in his mid-thirties next to a young man in his twenties along with a couple of marines."I am your XO Howard," pointing to the man next to him," This is the number 2 XO, you will find out why in the CIC. In the mean time I'll show you around and talk more about the Pluto.

"She is a fighting machine and a great ship" Jones said.

"Yes, but her sisters are the same. Nearly anyways."

"Nearly the same?" Jones asked with an excited yet curious tone.

"I should let James talk about that" Howard said with every confidence in the young man.

"Well sir, each ship was fitted with experimental technologies. The Pluto has a system called Hell- dart and Hell-fire. Each has two batteries per flight pod the two names change with configuration. The hell-fire aims small missiles at fighters while the hell-darts fire at a ship with high explosive one foot longer missiles. The Hades has a rail-gun that runs down the centre to the end of the middle portion of the ship. The Uranus has a system that allows it to guess where an enemy will FTL based on the power detected. Tests have shown the system to be accurate to 0.9 light years which is a good start for the system. Finally the Neptune has the ability to drop her flight pods and engines without cutting the hull."

After showing the commander his quarters, James' and his own they passed the medical bay and headed for the CIC.

**Pluto CIC,**

**One (very long) minute later,**

"This is the CIC commander" Howard said opening the hatch.

Jones was looking at a massive screen that duplicated itself two times two floors up."This is the largest CIC I ever saw!" he exclaimed alerting the crew to his presence.

"Welcome to the Bridge commander," a female with long black hair said.

"The CIC is an experimental one the same on all Pluto ships. The first floor will be Damage Control FTL control and manoeuvring. The second floor is tactical and the third is the FIC or fighter information centre"

"We will be in touch with these or a good shout but it can also be used to contact the CIC or talk to another ship. The CIC also has its own medical bay behind it" Howard said handing the commander a head set with a microphone attached to it and pointing to a hatch on the other side of the room.

"I could get used to this," the commander mumbled but he forgot he had the headset on and the two XOs heard him but said nothing.

**Two months later,**

**Pluto CIC,**

**Asteroid, G-1926,**

**18 months to the fall,**

"James, how does CAP launch?" Jones asked.

"Five seconds to launch and about twenty seconds to form up." Said James from the FIC

"Twenty-five seconds seems normal." Jones stated.

"Howard how long would it take to spool up the FTL from Stand-by mode?" he enquired.

"About two to five minutes."

"Patch me into the battle group" he commanded.

"Done Commander," Scot the comms officer said.

Attention all ships this is Jones speaking, we are about to test out our fire power today in one hour. The Pluto will fire all the guns she can bring to bear then swoop in and see how our hell darts work then we will do a joint salvo and finish off with a salvo from the Hades' rail gun."

"Yes mother!" All of them said mockingly together. Then all ships' crewmen began to laugh to the embarrassment Jones.

**One hour later, **

**Pluto CIC,**

"We are to begin on my mark" Jones said, "one, two, three, mark!"

"Ahead Flank approach target and then turn broadside and all batteries that have a clear shot fire," The multi-million ton hulk powered towards the asteroid while firing her guns at the asteroid. One minute later the Pluto was within hell-dart range and turning broadside. "Fire!"

About two hundred two foot long missiles headed straight towards the asteroid. Then, the moment of truth. Two hundred flashed of light went off along with some debris but the results were almost as good as the simulation.

Then the entire battle-group began firing as soon as the Pluto was a safe distance away.

"The crater has reached the recommended depth the Hades has now been issued the order to test its rail-gun" Howard said.

The Hades went into position and had the two mercury classes stand by for rescue ops if anything went wrong and fired the rail-gun. The gun smashed through the back of the asteroid as predicted.

"The Hades has reported less rocking than simulations" Howard said.

"That was three hundred yards of rock. Not bad commander Alex." Jones (semi) complemented.

"Get ready to jump in five minutes," Alex said.

Five minutes later the four sisters and two cousins jumped away.


	3. Chapter 3 Gentlemen, we have (had)a mole

The Cylons were created by Man.

They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.

And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.

After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.

The Cylons left for another world to call their own.

A remote space station was built...

Where Cylon and human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.

Every year, the Colonials send an officer...

The Cylons send no one.

No-one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...

**16months before the fall,**

**A.B.C.D,**

"Jones what the frak have you done to her?" Admiral Nagala yelled.

"But sir how was anyone to know that a comet would pass through that asteroid belt?" Jones asked.

"No one, but you let it gaze the Pluto, do you even like this ship?!" he shouted, pointing to the Pluto, which to Jones' bad luck was clearly visible from the admiral's cabin. The Pluto had a long graze that punctured the hull at points where the comet hit, Jones' career looked finished.

"Sir, with all due respect, that comet was able to puncture the hull and killed twenty of my crew, my family and my responsibility. Is there anything you would not of done to protect your family?" He asked shedding a tear.

Is he really sad or is he faking? Went into the admiral's head worried that Jones was faking, but a part of his head said he is the right person and really was sad and took all the blame for the mishap.

"Back to better news the Battlestar Invincible the first of the Invincible sub-class of the Pluto she will have all the abilities of her sisters and will be commissioned in 16 months during fleet week just in time for the big reveal of the Pluto class,"

"Cool," Jones said to the thought of having a new Pluto class in the (sorta) fleet.

"By the way how long before we get back to our original task?" he asked.

"Look Jones I don't blame you for the accident but I'm afraid the station crew does. So to for your own safety you will have to be punished like any other commander, but given the circumstances I will allow you to decline,"

Wow, so plain he's testing me. Better follow and get a punishment. I hate other crewmen despising me. Jones thought.

"I understand I'll take my punishment," he said.

"Good, then until the Pluto is repaired you are ..." The admiral was stopped by the little that was there of the Invincible blew up with pieces pummelling into the Pluto, the closest ship with a few pieces flying into the station.

**An hour, a panic and meeting latter,**

**A.B.C.D,**

"We better goddamn build the Invincible and show these idiots that we are not afraid and will not back down!" Joseph said. His statement was accepted by all.

"But we have to take in the fact that the explosion seemed to be caused by an explosion of the tylium tanks that should of been empty," Jones added in.

"True, so we have a mole on our hands?" Nagala asked.

"Sir," A marine ran into the room. "We have found a body but it is to charred to identify but the body was definitely female,"

"Problem solved," Marie said.

"True but there may be more we have to keep our guard up and accelerate the building of the Invincible to reach the deadline," Nagala said.

"Yes sir," all the captains said in chorus and left the room to head to their respective ships\cabin.

**(Sorry for the delay and the fact that this (to me) is short. Enjoy)**


End file.
